


Only You

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's Excelsior Bingo 19 [9]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Language, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Romance, Sexual Content, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Loki pays his favourite Midgardian a visit.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Series: Articcat621's Excelsior Bingo 19 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704718
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70
Collections: Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to starrnobella for looking this over. Hope ya'll enjoy this smut. xoxo
> 
> Written for the following events:  
> Ladies of Marvel Bingo O2: Against the wall  
> Excelsior Bingo N4: Loki/Darcy Lewis
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios.. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

"Are things going to be awkward between us now that Thor and Jane broke up?" Darcy asked between kisses. Loki had stopped by her flat, surprising her moments ago with his appearance. Quite literally, too - teleporting straight into her living room, scaring the shit out of her.

"You're thinking too much," Loki murmured, his lips nipping her neck. "Besides, we never double-dated or anything."

"True," she murmured, pulling away from Loki. "Should we take this to the bedroom?" She started heading there, but he swiftly caught up to her and backed her against the wall. 

"I'd rather take you here, against the wall," he said, his breath hot on her ear. Chills ran down her spine as she nodded, licking her lips in anticipation.

She groaned as Loki’s hands brushed her sides, moving to the button of her jeans. Anticipation spread throughout her as he slowly undid her button and zip before he slid the jeans from her body. She wet her lips, looking down at him.

Loki peered up at her, having lowered himself to his knees to remove her jeans. Reaching up, he slowly slid her underwear down her body, tantalising her with his slow movements.

"Loki," Darcy whined, wriggling her hips slightly. “Don’t make me wait any longer. It’s been too long.” The devious smirk he gave her only spurred her on. His hands touched her ankles, slowly sliding up her legs, caressing her smooth skin. She willingly parted her legs when he had reached her sex, his eyes devouring her.

Slowly, Loki moved his head closer, his breath tickling her inner thigh. Lightly, he pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh. He kissed her again, this time slightly closer to her sex. He repeated the movements, kissing his way along her body, stopping above her clit, teasing her with every movement.

"Loki," Darcy whispered, feeling as if she would die if she didn’t feel his mouth on her in the very next instant. Her entire body was a live wire, humming with eagerness and desire. She knew from the wicked grin on his face that he was torturing purposefully. He wanted her writhing for his touch. 

Without any further teasing, Loki licked her slit, stopping at her clit. His tongue swirled around the small bud, causing Darcy to cry out. His hands grasped her hips, holding her steady as he began to lick her.

Darcy reached down, grasping what she could of his hair. His tongue worked wonders on her body, leaving Darcy gasping in pleasure. She thought that it couldn’t get any better, but she was wrong. Loki slowly inserted a finger into her. A guttural groan escaped his lips when he felt her wetness. He sucked her clit into his mouth at the same time, causing Darcy to gasp. She arched her back, grinding herself against his face. Her inner walls began to flutter, and Darcy felt herself fall over the edge. She came with such force that she was left panting, her body feeling as if she were floating on air.

As she rode out her orgasm, Loki made quick work of undoing his own pants and dropping them. He gripped her waist and pulled her upward, positioning Darcy’s body against the wall so he could fuck her.

Darcy, realising what Loki was doing, tried to help. She lifted her hips and tried her best to help him position herself. Soon, she felt his tip pressed against her entrance before he thrust into her completely. She let out a moan at the feeling of him filling her. “Loki,” she hissed.

“You feel so good, Darcy,” Loki groaned, thrusting into her.

“So good,” Darcy murmured in agreement. She gripped his shoulders tightly, feeling her body tighten in anticipation of another orgasm.

Loki nipped at her neck, suckling and teasing as he fucked her against his hotel door. He could hear her breathing deepen and knew that she was going to come again. “I’m the only one that can make you feel this way, Darcy.”

“Only you,” she murmured, her eyes closed as he worked her body.

“Only my touch,” he said. “Say it, Darcy. Tell me I’m the only one that can bring you this much pleasure.”

“Only you, Loki,” Darcy said, tilting her hips slightly so Loki could hit deeper inside of her. “Yesss,” she hissed, closing her eyes.

“That’s it, Darcy, I want to see you come again,” Loki purred. “I want to see you come on my cock.”

She came with a cry. She tipped over the edge, white lights exploding behind her eyes.

Loki continued to thrust into her, chasing his own release... Within moments, his orgasm wracked his body, and he frantically bucked his hips against her. Darcy gripped him tightly, crying out his name repeatedly.

Eventually, the two of them stopped moving and caught their breaths. Loki gently lowered Darcy to the floor, where she swayed unsteadily on her feet.

Holding her upright, he kissed her passionately. 

“Please tell me you’re staying for a few days,” Darcy murmured, looking at him pleadingly.

“Yes, and I’m not letting you out of my sight,” he promised, scooping her up and carrying her into the bedroom, where he fucked her thoroughly, showing her just how much he missed her.


End file.
